Power of the Queen
by Doskar
Summary: An alternate storyline where Lelouch's half sister, Emilia El Brittania, takes the role of the protaganist. This story is about how she influences the main storyline and how it will all come to a different outcome, all whilst you see everything from a different point of view. This story will not use canon characters as much as it will my own original characters. First fanfiction!


Seven years ago, during the invasion of Japan there was an assassination attempt on multiple of the royal children, whereas one of them, at the current age of 10, Emilia El Brittania was completely helpless. The assassinations were all failures, and this specific one due to a miracle of sorts. As the man holding the gun to the child's head was about to pull the trigger, his neck was twisted by an unknown woman. Her hair was a pure white, her eyes a golden brown and her skin pale.  
\- Are you okay, my princess? She kneeled down, taking the princess hand into her own, clasping it.  
The princess could only nod, the rest of her body frozen with fear, tears slowly rolling down along her cheeks, dripping onto the floor from her chin.  
\- Are you scared? I can make it so you will never have to be scared again, little one. Will you make a contract with me?  
Emilia, being unaware of the consequences of a contract, accepted it from this strange woman.

Seven years later, the woman had yet to be seen again, and the security around the royal children had been increased after the incident. Brittania had conquered Japan and was now one of three superpowers, with little resistance from any other countries, whereas most of their names were replaced with numbers. Emilia El Brittania had now grown into a woman, at the age of seventeen she was one of the younger knights of the round with amazing skills behind the controls of a Knightmare, her number of the round was seven. Despite her status within the army and royal blood, Emilia was still to improve on her social skills, and as her advisors insisted, she was placed into Ashford Academy, where she would not only learn about the world around her, but also about the life a 'normal' young adult would live, to better understand the current situation within the world. She'd just recently moved to this academy, and as it was located in Area 11, former Japan, she was of course to live within its dormitory. Her room was heavily guarded with armed guards at each and every door and window, cameras in each corner of the room to keep an eye on her each and every second of her time spent there.  
Emilia lazily turned her TV on, the red button flickering to blue and the black screen buzzes to life.  
"The terrorists are now being chased by the Britannian army after they stole a biological weapon from a military settlement located in Area 11, any information regarding this incident is to be directly reported to nearby police or military staff, we will be sending live from the helicopter now."  
The TV switches to a chase, whereas several Knightmare frames are following a truck at high speeds. The TV then switches off, and as Emilia peers around, she finds her advisor just next to her, having took the controller and turned the TV off.  
\- My princess, you should not bother looking at these depressing things, you have other things to worry about.  
\- Hey, turn that back on. Of course I should watch this, I might be called in any secon-..  
\- You are in school, not at the military base. Her advisor interrupts, a visible frown on her face.  
\- Talking about school, why are you not in classes, young lady?! The advisor snaps at Emilia, some spit landing onto Emilia's face.  
\- There is nothing interesting in classes today.  
Suddenly, Emilia's hand is grabbed. And just as the invading hand gets a grip of her hand, she is pulled out of her room, walking along at a rapid pace with her advisor, whom is pulling her along.

A few minutes later Emilia stood outside a classroom, her advisor watching her with her arms crossed over her breasts, a stern look covering her face. With a sigh Emilia slides the door open, and steps into the classroom, where all of the eyes are now resting on her, and she awkwardly slides the door back behind her, peering out over the classroom. Most of the students seem normal enough, and there are two desks empty.  
\- Ah, so you must be Emilia. I am pleased to see you, and hope you have recovered from these last few days you were off sick.  
The teacher gave Emilia an awkward and perhaps forced smile.  
Emilia brushed the teacher's words off and took a seat at one of the empty desks, whispers heard throughout the room, the words 'Royalty', 'Princess' and 'Knight of Seven' heard a good few times.  
The teacher then goes on to further explain the occupation of Japan which happened seven years ago, glorifying each movement of the Brittanian forces during the war, even to the point of exxageration, looking at Emilia nervously every now and then. Emilia was at this point just bored, knowing fully well that the only reason the teacher was glorifying the Brittanian Empire was because she was there, one of the emperors children, one of the ones with true blue blood. As the boring lecture continued, and Emilia was done looking at the other students, she peered out of the windows to her left, and something suddenly fell down, as if time slowed down Emilia peered into two golden-brown eyes, just as she did seven years ago. Just a second after those eyes were gone, and screams were heard. Emilia, realizing she was not the only one having seen the woman fall down from the roof quickly stood up, and without a word ran out of the classroom as the other pupils crowded the windows, looking down at the location where the woman had met a bloody end. Emilia ran down the stairs, and pushed through the crowd gathering around the corpse. She took quick steps towards the corpse, and turned her around, despite the large wound on her head Emilia could see the womans eyes slowly open, just enough to let her know she was alive, and not give it away to anyone else. Emilia felt a hand land onto her shoulder, and as she peered up she realized it was a teacher trying to pull her away. She stood up, and raised her voice.  
\- I am Emilia El Brittania, and none of you shall touch this woman, call the Royal Medical Team here straight away! I do not want anyone to mention this incident!  
The crowd, including the teachers backed off, and soon enough the royal medical team was indeed there. Emilia sat beside the body in a transportable medical laboratorium, watching as the doctors were fidgeting around with the body, and out of nowhere, once all of the doctors were gone to write reports and find something, the womans eyes opened fully. Her head seeming to have healed perfectly, Emilia stared for a few seconds in disbelief, this was indeed the woman she'd met seven years ago, the one she signed the contract with. Her hair was still short, and pure white, her eyes as golden brown as ever, and her skin pale. Nothing seemingly changed since the last time they'd met.  
\- My, my, you've grew, my princess. The woman said, her voice as soft as ever. She slowly sat up, and once sat up she resumes eyecontact with Emilia, a small smile forming on her face. Emilia froze, her head swirling with so many unanswered questions.  
The pale woman stood up, brushing herself off as she locked every single door, and Emilia just sat there, watching her.  
\- I suppose introductions are fitting by now, huh? You can call me L2 if you wish to. I already know your name, you've made quite a bit of progress since we last met, Emilia El Brittania. Do you remember our contract, my princess?  
Emilia nodded, just as the first time they met her heart almost jumped out of her ribcage, her palms full of sweat.  
\- I wasn't too specific that time, was I? L2 took slow steps towards Emilia, and stops right in front of her.  
\- What I bestowed upon you, Emilia, was the power of the king, or in this case, the power of the Queen, Geass. Have you used it yet? L2 peered at Emilia with a glint of curiosity in her eyes.  
\- The power of the Queen..? I haven't heard of this, is this what you meant by a contract? What am I meant to pay back? Emilia stood up herself, causing L2 to step back.  
\- What I expect of this contract will be explained later, for now, yes, the Geass. The effects of a Geass changes from person to person, and you have yet to know what yours is, do you not? Try it out, Emilia. You will know how to use it, help us get out of here without anybody noticing.  
The handle of the door into the lab started shaking, and soon enough someone was hitting the door.  
\- My princess, are you okay?! Let us in!  
Emilia took a deep breath, and moved over to the door, slowly unlocking it. As she opened it, she saw multiple doctors waiting to get in. She stood still, and suddenly a red bird-like symbol appeared in her left eye, causing all of the doctors to suddenly collapse onto the ground. The symbol disappeared from her eye, and she blinked a few times in confusion, before realizing what had just happened. She now knew the full implications of the Geass , and exactly what she could use it for.

( That will mark the end of chapter one, I would like to thank my friends for very nice feedback and motivation, as well as Luis, my best friend, for the help with spell-checking! Kindly leave reviews, I would like to see what people think, considering this is my first fanfiction. )


End file.
